The overall, long-term objective is to improve the outcomes for hundreds of thousands of stroke victims each year. The approach is to (1) demonstrate the effectiveness of xenon as a neuroprotectant and determine the optimal treatment protocol, and (2) develop a xenon delivery apparatus that can be used by emergency medical personnel to quickly and economically provide neuroprotection to stroke victims. The specific aims of the project are enhanced neuroprotection, very low environmental impact, a practical and easy-to-use system, and low [unreadable] overall cost. Phase I will prove the feasibility of this approach with (a) animal model experiments at The [unreadable] University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMass) that will further show the potential effectiveness of xenon as a neuroprotectant and explore optimal treatment protocols, and (b) testing and design analysis at Cream to show the feasibility of a compact, lightweight, and economical system for neuroprotection using xenon. [unreadable] [unreadable]